Saucier Than Pasta
by S'moreo
Summary: “You’re at our mercy now, Potato Bastard.”


**Saucier Than Pasta.**

Germany struggled with the handcuffs that bound his hands behind his back, the metal digging into his skin as a result.

His eyes turned wearily to the two Italians in front of him who smirked, more so the older one.

"Italy. Let me go. Now." He growled, though not for much longer as the younger of the two brothers hit his exposed nipple with a riding crop. Stifling a moan, Ludwig's neck turned red. "I-Italy-"

Another hit, along with a soft stroke that lead down to his naval before stopping. Germany shivered at how sensitive his skin had become, and how much his lower body was eager for more.

"Ah, ah, Germany. You always tell us to behave. Now it's your turn." Feliciano tittered, drawing the riding crop back into both of his hands. Meanwhile, Romano stepped forward, his smug smirk being forever emblazed in Ludwig's mind.

"You're at _our_ mercy now, Potato Bastard."

Germany's eyes fluttered close and he grit his teeth at what seemed like anger, when really he tried to regain control of himself.

_What's wrong with me?! I shouldn't be enjoying this…!_

His eyes opened just in time to see Feliciano walk behind him, arms encircling his waist. Ludwig briefly wondered where the riding crop had gone.

"Germany, you're so warm." A soft sigh blew over his ear, and Ludwig strained not to shiver at the action. Lips parted when he felt baby soft hands rub his nipple, and he drew out a shaky breath.

"S-stop, Italy!" He tried to keep his composure, when the back of his brain started to play images through his head. Dirty, delicious, sinful images that he-

_Verdammt, Ludwig! Stop thinking of those things!_

Romano's chuckle brought Ludwig back down to earth, and Ludwig's vision slowly sharpened.

"For once you're being taken advantage of, and not my brother." Romano spat, venom evident in his voice.

"I don't take advantage of your bro-" He was slapped on the cheek, hard. Shocked, Ludwig's eyes slowly trailed to the older brother. He didn't really just do what he thought he did?

"I never said you could talk." Romano hissed.

Germany glowered at Romano, opening his mouth to speak. But instead of an insulting response, a low moan slithered out from the back of his throat, his back arching slightly.

Feliciano smiled at Ludwig, continuing to nip and suck at the German's neck.

"Ah..Fratello," Feliciano spoke between kisses, and Ludwig tried to contain all of his noises.

"Maybe," _nip._ "you," _suck. _"should," _bite. _"ah, help?" _Nibble._

Romano looked at Ludwig's face, which looked pained and restrained, his mouth moving slowly as tiny noises escaped them.

Feeling two more pair of hands rest on his waist, Germany's eyes slowly cracked open, and he saw Romano's face near his. "W-wha-Ahh..!"

While Romano's tongue flicked at his ear, biting the helix and nipping at the lobule, bathing it in hot, thick saliva.

Deciding he didn't -or so he wanted to believe- like this very much, Germany's head shook from side to side.

"Germanyyyy," Feliciano whined, kissing his jaw line. "Keep still, please?"

Germany continued to shake his head as he couldn't do much more, trapped between the two Italian's.

Feliciano sighed, almost disappointedly, before he grasped Ludwig's face between his hand, forcing the German to look at him.

Seeing Feliciano in slightly blurred vision, Ludwig quivered when Romano's resumed his ear bath. Feliciano contributed as well, his small pink tongue tracing Ludwig's jaw. It slithered upwards a bit, before lips crashed onto lips.

Surprised at this sudden action, Germany jumped slightly, unfamiliar with this feeling and what he should do.

The blush that had started from his neck spread to his cheeks when he felt that same pink tongue lick at his lips, trying to coax them open.

Of course, Germany wouldn't have that. His lips were sealed firm, unwilling to let the kiss escalate any deeper.

That is, until a hand decided to make itself welcome inside of his pants.

He gasped in shock, and Feliciano took this chance to let his tongue inside of Ludwig's mouth, tracing the small, hot cavern slowly.

The hand inside of his pants groped him firmly, fingers curling beneath his balls.

Not sure whether he would be able to take it much longer with these two continuing what they were doing, Germany forced his hips to stay still, though they shook as they tried to buck into the hand that now started to pump him.

"Mmn," Feliciano's tongue ran over ever crevice, every bump in Germany's mouth, before it eventually came to meet the other. His tongue curled around Ludwig's, rubbing against it intimately. The hand continued to pump him, a thumb occasionally running over the slit.

It wasn't very long before Germany's will was no match for his arousal, and he finally responded to the kiss, his hips bucking eagerly into Romano's hand.

"A-ahn…mmn…" He moaned, momentarily forgetting his hands were cuffed as he tried to wrap them around Feliciano.

He was so close, now, just a bit more and he could--

He gave a disappointed and desperate whine when the hand suddenly stopped, and Feliciano broke the kiss.

"It's our turn now, Germany." Feliciano sang happily, his arms letting go of Ludwig.

Blonde eyebrows furrowed as Germany was confused. Their turn…?

Realization struck him as he saw the two unzipping their pants, and his eyes widened.

"I'll go first," Romano spoke quickly, grabbing Ludwig's hair and forcing him on his knees.

Wincing at the pinpricks of pain in his scalp, Germany tried to protest but alas, he didn't have the time to when he felt Romano's erection slip past his lips and into his mouth.

His words came out gurgled, and Romano groaned at the heat that enclosed his cock.

Germany was in shock, not doing anything as he tried not to think about how another man's cock as in his mouth, and Romano grew impatient at this. As his hand was still in Ludwig's hair, he pushed the German's head back and forth slowly, having to do the work himself.

Embarrassed and shamed, Germany could do nothing but endure, and sucked in his cheeks, his tongue running on the underside of Romano's shaft to his tip, teasingly so.

Romano groaned more, his face turning tomato red at the pleasure and his head fell forward, curl bouncing.

Then, with a 'pop', Romano very reluctantly slipped himself out of Ludwig's mouth. Germany was relieved, though it was short lived as Feliciano entered instead.

Though he was still feeling very awkward, Germany had an idea of what to do now, and his tongue flicked at the tip, swirling the pre-cum around. He swallowed the shaft, only working there for now.

He kept at this for a short bit, before his tongue swirled around and he engulfed Feliciano completely up to his balls.

Feliciano murmured a moan of approval, his hand petting Ludwig's head. "A-ah..yes..that's good, Germany…"

Germany's own arousal ached at the sight of Feliciano like this, and he whimpered, only for the vibration to serve to Feliciano's pleasure more.

"A-ah! Ludwig!" Feliciano's hand gripped Ludwig's head more tightly, and he bucked into his friend's mouth quickly, losing control for a bit.

Germany gagged, and coughed as Feliciano pulled out, regaining control of himself.

Feliciano stood up straight, his brother enjoying the sight of the German kneeling before them and having to do as they please. Then, an idea popped into his head.

"Feliciano, let's go. We're done here."

"What? We are? But what about--"

"We're done."

Germany whimpered, drawing both of the Italian's attention. His erection was clearly evident, but Romano pretended not to notice.

"We'll come back for you later, bastard." Romano paused. "Maybe," He added afterwards.

"A-aren't…you forgetting something?" Germany said, hoping that they would pay attention to his needy member.

Romano looked down, and his eyebrows raised up. "Well, it seems you have a real problem there." He said, in mock surprise.

Germany grit his teeth, his ears burning. "Yes. Now if you'd be so kind-"

"Beg."

Germany was taken aback. "_Excuse me?_"

Romano looked at Ludwig annoyed. "I said, beg."

Germany clenched his fists, knuckles turning white. He would _not_ beg-

Germany gasped as his member pulsed, a needy moan escaping his lips when the hand returned to his cock. But as soon as it was there, it was gone.

_D-damnit…_

He gulped deeply, exhaling shakily. "P-please…"

"Please what?" Romano persisted.

"Please…" Germany looked away, far too humiliated at this point. "..fuck me."

Romano stared at his nails as if they were the most interesting things in the world. "Not good enough. Try harder." He spoke as Feliciano watched silently.

Germany felt tears of anger, sexual frustration, and shame prick his eyes. "Please…Romano, Feliciano. I need you to fuck me. Mein gott, please! I need you in me! I'm begging you!"

In two full strides, Romano grabbed hold of Ludwig's legs, and sent him sprawling on his back. Germany winced at his back hitting the floor, but it was lost as he felt a finger push in his entrance.

It stung, of course; they had no lube, but it soon disappeared as the pleasure overrode it.

"Oh…O-oh gott…"

Feliciano walked beside his brother, and added his own finger. A third came, and by the fourth Germany was a panting, moaning mess.

The Italian brothers slipped their fingers out of Ludwig's now ready and puckered hole, slicking the cum that stuck on their fingers onto their cocks.

"Germany, you're so beautiful," Feliciano cooed, staring at Ludwig's flushed face and glazed over eyes. He slowly turned the German over onto his stomach, and lifted his ass in the air.

"Relax…" he stroked Germany's backside, and Ludwig did as he was told, his mind easing and his hole slick and open.

Pressing his head against said hole, Italy thrusted in, and moaned. "You're so tight, Germany…"

Germany moaned as well, his cheek against the tiles of the floor as he panted. "G-gott…D-don't stop." He whispered.

Feliciano thrusted in a few more times, before he stopped, and Ludwig shook in need.

"Now, Ludwig. I need you to relax completely, ok? Or else this will really hurt…" At these words, Germany tensed. What was Feliciano planning to do?

"No, no! Germany, relax!" To try and help Ludwig, Feliciano's hand slipped beneath the German and stroked his cock.

"G-guh!" Germany bucked his hips, moaning as his thoughts scattered and left him.

Romano took this chance to join his brother, and albeit taking his time, thrust into Ludwig as well.

Germany cried out loud, his mouth open as he found it impossible to swallow. "A-ahh!"

Trembling, Germany clenched around the brothers. It was tight enough in the hole with both of them in there at once, but this, this…

Feliciano was the first to pull out before thrusting in again, making Romano thrust out and in. They moved rhythmically in a way that neither's desire was left unfulfilled.

A pool of saliva gathered beneath Germany's chin as he mewled in pleasure, thrusting back to meet them both. "Oh gott..Feliciano! Romano! Gott!"

He gasped loudly, his breath hitching in his throat as they hit his sweet spot. In return, he clenched more around them both repeatedly.

The pace quickened as the thrusts grew harder and deeper, each hitting Ludwig's prostate with such accuracy, Ludwig swooned in pleasure and awe at how good it felt.

"I-I'm going to…" Germany whimpered, feeling his gut clench and unclench. It was only a matter of seconds before shudders wracked his body, cum exploding onto the floor and his stomach as he came.

The Italian's followed soon after, unable to hold on with Ludwig's hole clenching and tightening around them so often. They shuddered and moaned, kissing briefly as they came in Ludwig.

They were still for a moment, before they parted and slowly slid out, cum dripping down Ludwig's ass and onto the floor.

Romano was the first to speak.

"This'll teach you not to mess with our pasta, potato bastard."


End file.
